Rio Alternate Story
by Nexus The Assassin Macaw
Summary: What if the smugglers did not come for Blu and Jewel,ho will they develop their love for each other rid the events in the movie did not happen,find out is story is inspired by the story 'caged together ' by head husky and also Cyan the hot wing story'rio 2 alternate story'
1. Chapter 1

**Some of you may have read or seem Cyan The Hot Wing story of Rio 2 alternate story so I decided to do one for the first film,the first chapter happens after Blu and Jewel met for the first time and hope you guys enjoyed it and remember to leave a review:)**

Darkness had taken over the skies of Rio and in the aviary,things between Blu and Jewel were not getting any better after Blu tried to kiss Jewel after they had only met for less that 3 minutes.

Blu was lying on the ground with his head tucked in wings for comfort,he had covered himself with a leaf to keep himself was about to fall asleep when he was disturbed by a loud banging noise.

He tried to ingore the noise by covering his head with a leaf but that wasn't working well for let out a frustrated sigh as he reluctantly got out of his comfotable looked up at the wall and saw Jewel holding onto the air vent with one talon and using the other one to hold onto a rock to try and break the air vent.

"Excuse Me!I'm trying to sleep!"Blu exclaimed at the top of his lungs but he seems to had been competely ingored by her.

After a few more failed attempts to break the air vent,Jewel stopped and turned her head to look at Blu."I'm Sorry sleepy head,I'm trying to escape!"Jewel apolagized with a sarcastic tone before she yelled at Blu.

"Why would you want to escape?this cage is amazing!"Blu exclaimed with his wings spread opened which caused a disgusted face to immediately appear on Jewel's face."Cage?what was I thinking,i don't expect a pet to understand,"Jewel said with her eyes narrowed,hearing someone calling him a pet made Blu felt offended.

"Pet?did you just call me a pet,for the second I'm not a pet I am a companion and you better stop banging the air vent with that rock of not I will go up there and stop you personally!"Blu shouted but Jewel stubbornly refuses to stop and purposley started banging the air vent again to agitate Blu.

"Come up and stop me!if you can!"Jewel shouted back at Blu with a sinster smile on her took it as a challenge from Jewel and started climbing up the tree with the stocks that are placed there.

Blu climbed up slowly and carefully as Jewel just stared at him."Why don't you just fly up and get me?"Jewel inquired as she hung upside down from the air vent as she was using her talons to grab on to the air vent.

Blu stopped in his tracks and thought about weather he should tell Jewel that he couldn't already had a very bad impression of him,telling her that he couldn't fly will just make her impression on him worse.

"A...my wings are tired,"Blu lied as he put on a fake smile on his face to make it look more he actions only freaked Jewel out stared at Blu with a dubious face and muttered,"Weirdo."

Blu walked acrossed the branch very carefully as he appraches Jewel."Fianlly you are here,took you long enough,"Jewel said with a board expression on her face.

"Now stop me if you can,"Jewel said before she started using the rock to hit the air vent.

Blu wanted to stop her,but there is a one metre gapr between the branch that he is in and the air vent,this made reaching Jewel even harder.

"What's wrong Blu?are you so scared by the height that you are frozen in fear?"Jewel asked in a mockery tone.

Blu felt taunted,his anger took over and his next move will be the very move that will start his upcoming adventure with Jewel.

Blu leaped off the branch with his wings spread wide,as he hoped to catch Jewel with his Jewel was fast enough to fly out of the way,putting Blu in a Collison course with the air vent.

"Oh no,"Blu muttered to himself as he braced himself for his Collison course with air covered his face with his wing to protect his face.

"Bang!"The sound of Blu impacting the air vent echoed into the sounded so her that Jewel actually got worried for Blu.

"Blu,are you okay?"Jewel called out as she flew back to where the air vent was but when she reached closed enough,She saw that the impact had broken the air vent cover and Blu was lying in the air vent.

Jewel was esthetic that the air vent cover was finally broken but she was also very worried about Blu as he seems to be unconscious.

Jewel landed behind Blu and started poking him with her wings in hope of waking him up."Blu,Wake up,"Jewel called out but got no response.

But a few seconds later,he heard Blu immediately went and help was in a state of confusion,as Jewel held him got up.

"What happened?"Blu asked as he studied his surrounding.

"A...you got into a little accident,"Jewel replied with a slight sense of guilt in her as she caused his accident.

"Where are we?"Blu inquired.

"You broke down the air vent cover,we are in theair vent,"Jewel replied with a smile on her face as she was grateful to Blu for breaking down the air vent cover for her.

"Oh...so I guess you will be leaving now right?"Blu did not reply immediately but instead paused and thought for awhile.

"You know what,Blu?why not you go with me,"Jewel was awestruck,he didn't know what to of him really wanted to go with Jewel but the other part of him wanted to say yes behind as he couldn't possibly just abandon Linda.

"While,what's your decision?"Jewel asked again,Blu's heart is beating faster and faster with every passing seconds,he didn't want to miss out on this chance but he also couldn't abandon Linda.

After very careful decision making,Blu was ready to took a deep breath and said,"I will go with you."

"Great!now let's get going!"Jewel cheered excitedly as she marched off but stopped when she realised that Blu wasn't walking.

"Why aren't you walking?"Jewel inquired.

"While,I'm thinking,why would you want me to go with you espically since you hate me because I'm a pet?"Blu inquired.

Jewel smiled at Blu and replied,"after hearing that you spend most of your life in a bookstore,I realized that it isn't your fault that you are so nerdy,you just didn't get a chance to connect with Nature,"Jewel explained.

"Wait you were actually listening to me?i thought you were to busy with what you were doing that you didn't care to listen to me,"Blu asked with a eyebrow raised.

"While you were so noisy that it would have been impossible to not hear you,"Jewel explained as a smile appeared on Blu's face.


	2. Chapter 2

The two made their way through The air vent,Jewel was feeling high and happy as she will finally be free again,Blu on the other hand was having a lot of second thoughts about what he was doing.

"Follow closely,if you get lost in here I will not be coming back to find you,"Jewel said with a smirked on her face.

"I should be the one saying that,"Blu mumbled to himself.

The two continued walking until they reached a point where the air vent splits in half,one goes to the left and the other goes to the right.

"Which side so we go?"Blu inquired.

"Right!"Jewel announced as she pointed down the right air the same time Blu shouted"Left!" as he pointed down the left hall way.

The two exchanged glares at each other before they started bellowing out the direction they wanted to go.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Left!"

"Right!

After realising that this argument was getting them no where,Blu decided to put a stop to this childish argument.

"Alright,you win,we will go left,"Blu admitted defeat to Jewel who had a grin on her face.

"Good,it was useless arguing with me anyways,you will always lose,"Jewel said as she made her way down the left air vent,not realising that the jokes on her as she had fallen for Blu's trick.

A grin appeared on Blu's face as he made his way down the left air vent following behind Jewel who still didn't realise that she fallen for Blu's trick.

Not for away from the aviary,Tulio and Linda we're at a restaurant having their dinner,unaware of what was happening back at the aviary.

"Nice of you to join me for dinner,I often eat alone"Tulio said while looking down away from Linda as he wasn't used to eating with a girl.

"Yeah me to,other than Blu,i don't really eat with anyone else,"Linda replied as Tulio slowly made eye contact with Linda as he had a little more confident now knowing that Linda was also in the same boat as him.

"Do you have any bird you really like in particular?"Tulio asked.

Linda thought of it for awhile before she replied,"I don't really have a particular type of bird I really like,I mean they are all so cute and huggable!"

"Except for Eagles,"Tulio mentioned which made Linda chuckle.

"Baby eagles are cute and huggable too,It's only the adult eagles that we should stay away from,"Linda pointed out.

Linda and Tulio exchanged looks at each other, Tulio was lost in Linda's beauty as he's eyes sparkled under the moon light.

But that moment was disrupted when a waiter came with their food."Your food sir,"The waited said as he placed a plate of steaming hot fish and chips in front of Tulio and then he placed a plate of chicken shop in front of Linda.

"Thank you,"Tulio and Linda thanked the waiter simultaneously before the waiter left them to enjoy their food.

"Dig in,"Tulio said with his hands gesturing for Linda to start smiled at Tulio before she started eating.

Back at the aviary,Blu and Jewel had finally made It to the end of the air vent and the only thing separating them from the outside world is another air vent cover.

"Damm it!"Jewel exclaimed as she repeatedly pucnhed the air vent with her wings.

"Stop punching it,it won't work,you are. Only hurting yourself,"Blu said as he stopped Jewel by pushing her away from the air vent cover.

"Then how are we going to get out!"Jewel exclaimed.

"We use it head,"Blu replied and Jewel thought Blu meant literally using their head to break open the air vent cover.

"Alright,I don't see how'a that better than punching it but I will try,"Jewel said with deteination in her voice as she prepared to charge at the air vent cover with her head to try and break it open.

"What are you doing!"Blu shouted as he hold onto Jewel's wing to stop her from moving.

"Using my head,"Jewel was made speechless by her response,he smack his forehead with his wing and shook his head.

"I don't mean literally using our head,what I meant Is we use our head To figure something out,"Blu explained to Jewel to prevent any more misunderstanding from happening.

"Alright than what do we do smarty pants?"Jewel asked with her wings on her hip.

Blu placed his wing tip on his cheek and tap his talons as he thought of a way for them to break down the air vent cover.

After a few mintues,Blu said,"Wiat here Jewel,I will go back and get some stuff we can use,"With that,Blu left Jewel and walked back down the way they came.

Jewel leaned against the side of the air vent and let out a sigh as she waited for Blu to return.

She turned to face the air vent cover and mumbled,"Stupid Cover!"at the same time she used her left talon To punch it,the impact caused one of her talon to fit through the gap in the air vent and now she couldn't get her talon out of the hole.

"This suckz,"Jewel mumbled as she tried to pull her talon out I the hole but stopped a few seconds later after she realized that it was useless.

After a twenty mintues wait,Jewel heard the footsteps of Blu approaching and soon he came into his wing,Blu was carrying,a rock,a 'Y' shaped stock as a rubber band which he found back in the cage.

"Took you long enough,"Jewel said with a annoyed tone.

When Blu saw Jewel was stuck,he immediately ran over to help her of course not before he asked"how did you get stuck?"

"A...it was an accident,"Jewel replied.

Blu placed his wing on Jewel's shoulders and started trying to pull her free.

"Jewel,used your the other talon to try and pushed yourself out!"Blu intrucsted.

They spend the next few mintues trying to get her out,Blu was pulling while Jewel was pushing.

After a few more mintues of struggle,Jewel finally got out,due to Inatia,Blu and Jewel was send flying backwards when Jewel got free,this caused Jewel to land onto Blu's belly,making it extremely awkward for the both of them.

"This Is awkward,"Jewel mumbled as she quickly got off of Blu.


	3. freedom

Blu got up shortly afterwards and went to grab the things that he had brought back.

"How are those things goin to break the cover?"Jewel inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Easy,we tie the rubber abnd around the stick and than put the rock on the rubber band,after that we will pull the rubberband back and let go,this will cause the rock to fly and hit the cover with so much force that it will break it,"Blu explained the theory of what he was doing to Jewel as he tied the rubberband to the stick.

It didn't take long until he was ready,he paced the rock on the rubberband and got ready to shot",Jewel get out of the way,this May have a chance of going horribly wrong."

Jewel heeded Blu's advice and got out the stretched the river band as far back as he could before he let it rock was sent flying into the air and heading for the cover.

When the rock hit the cover,it broke through it like it was nothing before it landed on the ground on the other side.

"Yes!it work!"Blu exclaimed happily as he started doing a victory dance.

Jewel watched Blu as he dances,"maybe having sneed with me isn't that bad after all,"Jewel thought as a smile appeared on her face.

After Blu was done with his dance,the two walked to the edge of the air looked out and all they saw was the peaceful night sky of the city.

"This air!i had never breath such fesh air in such a long time!"Jewel exclaimed.

Jewel spread her wings out and flew out into the night sky of Rio,thinking that Blu would be following when she turned back and saw that Blu was still standing there and not moving,she decided to fly back."Blu why aren't flying out?"Jewel asked.

Blu knew that tree was no other way but to tell her the truth,Blu took a deep breath before he replied,"I can't fly"

Jewel's beak dropped opened in shock after she heard that,she had never came acrossed a bird that couldn't fly in her entire life"You are kidding right?"Jewel asked with her eye brows raised.

"No,I'm not,"Blu replied as he shook his head.

Jewel landed back down as she thought about what to do next,there was two options for her one,is to leave Blu here and fly off or two,take Blu out with her and teach him how to fly.

"While,that doesn't matter now,let's just get out of here,"Jewel replied as she flew out,Blu looked over the edge and saw that it was a long way down to the ground.

"I,m not jumping out,"Blu said as he coward back into te safety of the air vent.

"Just jump Blu,Just spread your wing a out when you jump,they will slow down your fall,"Jewel shouted to Blu,hoping that this would Make him calmer and be able to jump out of the air vent.

"This is for Jewel,"Blu thought as he took deep breaths to prepare himself for the jump.

Blu walked over to the edge one more time and this time he jumped listening to Jewel's advice,he spread his wings out whih did indeed slow him down by a lot which Made the impact with the ground less painful.

"I did it!I can't believe I actually jumped!"Blu shouted in disbelief as he hard to believe that he was actually brave enough to do that.

"Good job,Blu,now let's get going,"Jewel said as she gave Blu a pet on his back before they started walking off,away from the aviary and into the unknown world that awaits them outside the gates of the aviary.

After waking out if the gates,Jewel felt that she finally had her freedom back,she was over the moon,but at the same time she was extremely hungry and so was Blu.

Jewel and Blu looked around,hoping to find some place where they could get some food.

"Come and get you hot and fresh hot dogs!"The noise of a store owner promoting his food was heard by Blu and Jewel.

"How convient,a hot dog stand,"Jewel said as a evil grin appeared on her face.

Blu looked at Jewel,although he didn't know what she was thinking,he knows that whatever it was,it want good.

"Wait here,Blu,"Jewel said before she flew off to the hot dog stood there as told by Jewel and a mere minute later,Jewel returned with two hotdogs in her wings.

" One for you,one for me,"Jewel said as she passed to Blu one of the hog dogs.

"A...thanks," Blu thanked Jewel as he took the hotdog from Jewel's two walked away from the area while they enjoyed their hot dog under the moonlight.

"So Blu,I have a question, from what you had told me you spent the most of your life in Minnesota, bug what happened before that?"Jewel asked.

"I don't really remember anything that happened before that," Blu replied as he looked down at his talons.

"So how about you Jewel,you said you last everything because of humans,what do you mean by that?" Blu asked.

"Loggers came,they killed my family," Jewel replied,it was clear that she doesn't want to talk much about that so Blu decided not to ask any more questions about it.

"But Jewel,I have one last question," Blu said which made Jewel turn her head to face her."What is it?"

"How did you get the money to buy the hot dogs?" Blu inquired.

"I didn't buy it the store owner 'gave' it to me," Jewel replied as she chuckled.

But Blu immeditely knew what she meant by that,"You stole it didn't you?"

"Absolutely," Jewel replied,showing noe signs of guilt for stealing


	4. Strolling on the beach

(From this chapter on,the story will be from the first person view of Jewel's unless stated other wise.)

We were walking for so long that I soon lost track of time,we both remained silent,the only sound coming from both of us was the sound of us chewing the hot dog that I "brought" for us.

I had several questions in my mind that I wanted to ask him but I felt that maybe it may be too quick to ask him those quite sensitive questions.

Everything was peaceful,the only sound in the area was the sound to the wave hitting the shore line and there was the occasion breeze which made it a very cooling night.I can't really remember the last the when I got to enjoy especially since I've been locked up for the past few months.

Maybe meeting Blu was actually a blessing in disguise,because if Blu hadn't come,I might still be inside the cage trying to break the air vent.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't realise that I had finished my go dog so when I tried to take another bite,instead biting the hotdog which was no longer there,I bit my own wing.

"Ouch!"I exclaimed as I pulled my wing out if my beak which also pulled out some of my feathers.I got annoyed when I heard Blu chuckling,"What's so funny!" I shouted at him with my eyes glaring straight into his.

"Nothing,"he replied while giggling nervously."good,"I said with a sinister smile on my face.

After that was done,the peace and quite returns,but it did not last for long as just a few seconds later,I heard the voice of two birds singing coming from above us.

Annoyed that the peace and quite that I was enjoying was now gone,I tilted my head up to see who was singing and at the same time give them a piece of my mind.

I saw a yellow canary and red crested cardinal how ring above them while they sang their song.

"Could you two please keep it down,I'm trying to enjoy the peace and quite,"I requested,but my request seems to have fallen on deft ears as they still continued to sing after I made the request.

I was getting really annoyed and angry that they had completely ignored me,tons of colourful words were already at the tip of my tongue,I was already ready to scold th but before I could speak,the yellow canary spoke.

"Hey Blu,"He greeted Blu,much to my surprise."You know this two?"I asked.

"I met them this morning while I was on my way to the aviary,"Blu replied.

"Hello,my name is Nico and my partner here is Pedro,"The yellow Canary introduced himself as Nico and at the same time he introduced his friend as Pedro.

I shot them a dubious look as I don't quite know them yet and I'm hesitant on introducing muscle to them.

Blu obviously realized this and so he dicided to introduce me."This is Jewel,the girl that I told you guys I was going to meet,"Blu introduced me with a wing pointed at me.

After hearing that,both Nico as Pedro started making pervertic flew in circus around us as he said,"Wow,Blu you work fast,this morning you were lock up in a cage and now you got yourself a girlfriend."Nico commented.I dicided not to reply to that comment but instead let Blu reply to it.

"No it's not what you think we are just friends,"Blu replied quickly,but Nico an Pedro dosen't seems to be convinced at all.

"Anyway,Carnival is in two days time and tomorrow night,we are having a pre carnival dance party you love birds care too come?"Nico offered us.

"First of all,we are not love birds,second of all I don't think I will be going and if Blu wants to go he can go himself,"I replied.

Blu was going to speak but he was cut off by Nico,"The party's tomorrow might at our samba club,if you guys change your minds you are more then welcome to come."

"I will consider,"I and Pedro smiled at us before they took flight and flew off,not before try said goodbye to us in Portuguese.

As the two tiny birds dissapeared into the night sky,we started to walk again.

"Hey Blu,let's find a place to spend the night,"I suggested.

He noise Shia head in agreement as we started looking around as for a place where we could spend the night.

I spotted a tall tree which would be a good location for us to spend the night but Blu had a very different place in mind.

"Let's spend the night there,"I said while pointing at the turned today's the tree and immediately started shaking his head in disagreement.

"No,no,no,I would feel much better on something man made,how about up there,"He said with his wing pointed at a

Life guard stand on the beach.

Knowing that Blu wasn't going to change his mind,I agreed to it.


	5. night in Rio

We made our way across the sandy beach to the life guard stand which was a lot taller than it looks,it was probably 15 times my height.

The only way up for Blu was by the ladder but for me, I could just fly up without any problems."See you at the top,"I said in a mocking tone.

I flapped my wings and flew straight up and I landed on the little cushion that was on the seat."1,2,3,4..."I started counting how much seconds Blu was taking longer than me.

"11,12,13,14,15,"When I reached the fifteen seconds,Blu's little blue head finally popped into view.

He was panting heavily as he walked towards the leg of the chair that I was leaned against the leg and declared,"That was a lot harder than it looks."

I smiled at him and I decided to rub more salt into his wound,"It would have been a lot more easlier if you could fly."

"Yah,thanks for sharing,I obviously didn't know that,"Blu said in a obviously sarcastic tone with both his eyes narrowed.

Then I got another idea of how I could mess with him,"Wow!this cushion plus the wind blowing at me,it's so comfortable,you should come up and try it for yourself Blu,"I said,as I was pretty sure that the chair would be too high for Blu to get up and sure enough I was right.

Blu started hopping up as he tried to get onto the seat but everytime he would miss by a few inches."keeping hopping Blu,you will make it up sooner or later,"I shouted as I peeked my head off the edge of the seat,starring down at Blu who was still hopping,trying to get up.

Somewhere else in Rio,Blu's owner,Linda and that doctor from the avairy,Tulio was strolling along the streets talking about me and Blu.

"So how do you think Blu and Jewel are getting along?"Linda inquired.

"I don't know,maybe I can call and check with the other doctors that are still in the avairy,"Tulio suggested which Linda agreed to without hesitation.

They stopped walking do that Tulio could make the call but the moment he took the phone out,the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"Tulio speak into the seconds later,yhe call ended and Tulio put down the didn't say a word but judging by his facial expression,Linda knew that something was seriously wrong.

(An hour later)

Inside the security room at the avairy,Tulio and two other security guards were revealing the CCTV footage from the cage that Blu and Jewel was in.

Tulio watch as the events unfold,meanwhile Linda was waiting outside the Security room,she was in tears as she was worried for Blu.

After a few minutes wait,Tulio exited the room with his head hung low as he didn't know how he was going to break the news to Linda.

Linda wiped away her tears before she asked,"Did you find Blu?"

"The last time we saw Blu in the footage is when he banged into the air vent, he never exited the air vent after that,we had also checked the air vents,we couldn't find him of Jewel anywhere,"Tulio said softly.

Linda tried to control her tears but soon she burst out in tears as she thought about didn't know how to comfort Linda,all he could do was stand there and watch her son.

Guilt was the only feeling Tulio had in his heart at that moment,it was because of his own negligence that lead to this and now someone else is suffering because of his negligence.

Blu eventually gave up on coming up so he slept next to the chair while I slept on the comfortable cushion on the chair while enjoying the cold breeeze from the sea.

The night went on peacefully without any disturbance,so by the next morning I was fully recharge and ready to start another day.

From the very moment I opened my eyes,I was greeted by the beautiful sight of the sun was like a giant yellow ball rising from the sea reflected the light of the sun perfectly,creating a very beautiful sight.

This beautiful sight left me specchless,I couldn't remember the last time I got to watch the sun rise.

But than something else caught my attention,it was a poster pasted to a lamp post and on the poster was very familiar of curiousity,I flew closer to take a closer look.

As I got closer,I could almost immediately identify the face on the poster,it was none other than Blu.I hovered in front of the poster and started reading it,it was a good thing that the poster was in Portuguese because I could read Portuguese way better than English.

'Lost bird,if found call 6434-3323,"Those words was printed in bold while the rest of the words are so small that I didn't even bothered to read them.

I knew that if Blu was to see this poster,he would change his mind and head back to the avairy to find his human that wouldn't be happening on my watch.

I torn down the poster and threw it into a duster bin,just when I thought I was done,I relized that almost every lamp post had a similar poster.

"Are you serious?"I exclaimed."While i better get to work,"I told myself.


	6. Toilet argument

After a tiring ten minutes of non stop tearing and crushing of the poster,i finally decided that i had done enough.I threw the last poster into the dustbin before I flew back to the life guard post where Blu was still fast asleep.

I landed next to him and decided to wake him up."Wake up sleepy head!"I shouted as kicked him softly with my talons,but it didn't work.I did it again and again it did not work.I was starting to get annoyed but I kept my cool and kicked him a slight harder but once again it did not work.

I could just scream straight into his ears to wake him up but that would be too main stream.I looked around my surroundings for anything else that I could use to wake him up and that is when I spotted a bucket half buried in sand.

A light bulb of inspiration struck me as I got the perfect way to wake Blu up.I flew over to the bucket and picked it up with my talons.I flew tho the ocean and scooped up some sea water before I flew back to where Blu was sleeping.

I hovered above him and I slowly tilted the bucket water came rushing out of the bucket before it splashes all over Blu,leaving him

completely drenched.

Blu immediately shot wide awake at the same time he let out a high pitch scream as he was in shock."Why should you do that!"He exclaimed.

I was too busy laughing a him to actually answer his question and I could tell he was getting really annoyed.

"Laugh while you still can,I will get you back you soon,"Blu said with a obvious frown on his face as he stormed down the ladder.

I made my way down after him but I still made it down faster than him because I flown down."Let's go get some breakfast,"I suggested.

"Yes,we will get breakfast,right after we find a place to dry me up!"Blu exclaimed,he stormed off towards the direction of the boys toilet and I followed him from behind.

When we were about to enter the toliet,Blu stopped walking and turned to face me."Excuse me where do you think you are going?"He asked."I'm entering the toilet where else would I go,"I replied.

"This is the wrong toilet,girls toilet is over there,"He said,with a wing pointed at the girls toilet which was in a separate building about fifty metres the thing is that I didn't really needed to use the toilet and even if I did I would even care about entering the right toilet cause to me,boy or girl toilet,they are both the same to me.

"To far away,i Will just use this toilet,"I I tried to enter,he spread his wings out to block the entrance." You are not entering, it's against the law!"He exclaimed.

"Who made the law?"I asked."The humans,"He replied.

"Are we humans or birds?"I asked another question with my wings folded."A...birds,"He replied with a little a bit of hesitation because he didn't know why was I asking all this question all of a sudden.

"Yeah,so birds don't have to follow the laws made by the humans,"I said with a grin on my face.

"No,Birds still have to follow the laws made by the human,"He said.

"No we don't,"I replied

"Yes we do,"He argue back.

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do!"

"No we don't!and that'a final!"I shouted as this argument had been going for too long.

"But..,"Blu was about to Su something but I shut him off,"no more buts!"

"Fine!"he both made our way into the toilet and I flew straight to the sink to get wash up,while Blu had to climb the pipes in order to reach the sink.

I turned on the tap and started washing my face under the cold water while Blu dried himself up with the hand dryer.

We spent about five mintues in there before we were both done we what we wanted to do.

"I thought you needed to pee?"Blu asked.

"I never said that,"I replied.


	7. samba club

We were soon back on the sandy beach,walking aimlessly as we didn't really had a place to go.

With each passing second,more and more people were appearing at the beach and I knew that we had to leave the area because some of them may have seen the poster of Blu and May recognize him.

I needed a way to get us out of there fast.I spotted a truck which had stopped at a red could hitch a ride and get out of there,"Blu!let's go!"I shouted was obviously confused,but I was already flying to the truck before he had any time to ask me questions.

So without knowing what was going on,Blu ran towards the truck which I had already landed on."Hurry up!"I shouted.

He leaped and managed to get on the truck just in time." Why...are...you... Rushing?"He asked in between breaths.

"I'm not rushing,it's just that you are so slow that my normal speed will be like rushing to you?"I replied even though it may sound like complete rubbish and make obsolete zero sense.

"So Jewel,where are we going?" He asked."I have no idea, "I replied.

The truck continued driving in for a couple of minutes before it stopped at a fruit market." Looks like this is where we would be alighting,"I got off the truck and when we landed on the ground,I heard my stomach growling.

"How convenient,looks like we are going to have our lunch now," I thought as I rubbed my wing tios together. I looked around at all the variety of fruits and the one that ciuaght my attention was"MANGOS!"I exclaimed.

I took flight and flew over to the stall that was selling the mangos and Blu followed behind."Do you want a mango?"I asked.

"A...no thanks," He replied. "well,suit yourself," I replied with my shoulders shrugged.I hovered above the Mango stall and waited for the perfect optunity to grab a mango.

Then the time had came,a lady had walked over and distracted the shop was now or never.I dived straight down with my talons extneded out talons pierced straight through the skin if the mango like it was nothing,at the same time causing some juice to spray out.

With the mango in my talons,I flew off to a place out of the sight of the stall owner to enjoy my mango.I landed on the ground with my talons still inside the mango. I slowly wiggled my talons were soaked in mango juice but I didn't mind.

I sniff in the smell of the mago before I devoured it,I even ate the skin."Yummy! "I exclaimed in sastifaction.

But then,I realized that Blu wasn't with me anymore."Oh no," I thought.I took flight and started flying around the area to find Blu.

"Blu where are you!" I shouted.

"Hey Jewel!" I heard someone shouting my name and I was pretty sure it wasn't Blu.I turned towards the direction which the sound came from and I saw a very familiar yellow Bird.

It was the bird I met yesterday,Nico."Hey Nico,"I greeted him back.

"You're looking for Blu right?" he inquired. "A..Yes,"I replied.

"Don't worry his with us,follow me I will take you to him," Nico said. He started flying but i didn't follow,I wasn't fond on the idea of following a bird that I just met as I still didn't know if I could trust him or not.

"Don't worry,I'm a Friend,I'm not going to do anything to you," He said in a reassuring voice,but then again,what type of bad guy will actually admit his a bad guy,I still wasn't sure if I wanted to follow him.

But after careful consideration, I decided to trust him and follow him."This better not be a joke if not it will be the last you joke you make,"I said in a threatening voice.

He guided me through the crowded marker place until we reach a tent.I could hear musics coming for inside the tent.

"Welcome to paradise!" He exclaimed as he opened up the curtains dramatically. What is saw inside the tent was a massive party, birds were dancing around and there was even a small little bar area where Blu was.

"There you are!" I exclaimed as I walked to Blu who was drinking a cup of orange juice.

I sat beside him and ordered my own cup of orange juice which was free of charge.

"My two best customers!" The voice of Pedro siad while he and Nico hovered behind us,he was talking to the both of us which is strange considering that we had only be here once.

"We only be here once," I said with my eyes narrowed.

"That dose not mean you can't be our favourite customers," Pedor replied.

"What is this place?"I asked.

" This is our Samba Club!"They exclaimed in unison.

"Wow,business here is very good," Blu said,stating the obvious.

"Do you two have any song request," Nico asked.

I thought for awhile before i replied,"I would love to hear fight song."

"Fight song it is!" Pedro exclaimed. He and Nico flew to the centre of the club and picked up the microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen today we have two new love birds we us and they had requested for the song,fight sing so lets show them some love!" Nico shouted into his microphone which got the crowd cheering.

'Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me'

When they were done singing,the whole club cheered for them,including Blu and Jewel.


	8. The Green Backed Trogen and a New friend

**Before this new chapter bbegins,i should like to ask you guys one question,Would you guys prefer that I post a super long chapter which has around two thousand words and this would obviously mean that it would take much longer for me to post a new chapter or would you guys prefer that I you at a short chapter less that one thousand words long and this would mean that I whould be able to post a new update me what you think in the reviews,thanks and without any further interruptions,here is the next chapter.**

Back on the beach that Blu and I just left,a group ofGreen Backed Trogen landed on the turned their heads around,examining the place like they were looking for something.

"This is where they were last seen,i want you all to spread out and find those Blue macaws!"The leader of the group exclaimed,once they heard their leader's order,the rest of the Green Backed Trogen split up to search for Blu and I,unaware that we already left the area an hour ago.

The leader of the group walked towards the dustbin which I threw all the poster reached into the dustbin and took out a piece of crumpled looked at the paper and saw a Blue Macaw,which is Blu and also scanned through the information on the paper and his attention was caught by a sentence that said,"Lost bird,if found call 6434-3323."

A sinister smile appeared on his face as he crumpled the paper even more with his huge threw the paper back into the dustbin and mumbled,"Those Blue Macaws are pets,this makes things A lot more interesting."

"Everyone!gather back now!"He shouted in a loud and commando seconds,all the Green Backed Trogen gathered back in front of their leader,awaiting their next order.

"We will never find the two Blue Macaws if we continue to search like this,we will have to do it smarter and I think I may have the perfect plan to find them,"The leader spoke before he took flight and left the area,he was followed closely behind by the rest of the birds.

Back at where we were,Blu,Me,Pedro and Nico were having a conversation with each were seated on the chairs which were in front of tha and Pedro were nice enough to treat us to some sweet orange juice.

I was taking a slip of my orange juice when I had the sudden urge to use the bath it was my first time her,I didn't know where the bathroom was,if they even have one.

"Where's the bathroom?"I asked,Nico and Pedro stopped talking and turned to face each other before they burst out laughing.I stared at them with eyes narrowed and my wings crossed as they continued to laugh for no reason.

"What's so funny?"I asked in an irritated stopped laughing first and replied,"We dont have bathrooms here,the closer thing we got to a bathroom is the drain behind the club."

I honestly did not find that funny at all,If that was the reason why they were laughing,I would highly suggest that seek help from a mental saying anything,i got off the chair and walked towards the exit of the club.

When I walked out of the club,I was immediately tickled by droplets of rains hitting my was drizzling and this usually meant that a big downpour was about to come.

Paddles of water were already forming on the ground and it was inevitable for me to step on the puddles as I made my way to the drain.

By the time I made it to the drain,my whole body was already soaked wet from the in the club,Nico and Pedro had left Blu alone at the Bar as they had to attain to someone else.

Blu finished the last sip of Orange juice and he placed the empty glass cup on the table top.A yellow Macaw who is the Bartender,when and picked up the empty glass and asked,"Would you like any more drinks?"

Blu thought about it for awhile before he replied,"No thanks."The Bartended nodded his head before he took the cup and walked away to serve the other birds there.

Blu rested his head on the table as he was getting board,he was alone and had no one to talk talk too until a female Red Macaw sat beside him.

At first the Red Macaw didn't take any notice of Blu's existence but after she took a closer look at Blu,she realised that Blu wasn't like any bird she had seen before.

"You look very different from the other birds here,"The female Red Macaw stated,Blu didn't answered her immediately as he didn't know that she was actually talking to him.

Blu lifted his head off the table and looked around,there was only him and the female red Macaw there so she could have been only talking to him."Are you talking to me?"Blu inquired.

"Yes,my name is Alison,"Alison introduced herself with her wing extended out to offer a smiled at her and replied,"My name is Blu."while he accepted Angel's wingshake.

"Are you from Rio?cause I never seen a bird like you before in Rio,"Alison was about to reply but was interrupted by the bartender."Hello Mdm,would you like some drinks?"The Bartender asked.

"I would like to have mango juice,thanks,"Alison Bartender took down her order before he left to make the Mango Juice.

"Sorry what were you going to say?"Alison inquired."I'm not from Rio,I'm from Minnesota,"Blu replied which left Alison fascinated as she never met a bird who came from a place so far away.

"Wow you came from Minnesota!that place is quite far away,I always hope that one day I will get to visit there,"Alison said in awe.

"So is your species native to Minnestoa?"Alison inquried." No,I'm a Blue Spix Macaw,we are actually native to Brazil,"Blu replied.

"Blue Spix Macaw?never heard or seen any Blue Spix Macaw in Rio,"Alison stated with her head cocked.

"While it's because the Blue Spix Macaw species is almost extinct,for all we know I may be the last male of my kind," Blu was in shock,she didn't know what to say could to see that Blu was quite upset to mention about that.

"Sorry to hear that,it must be hard and lonely to be the last of your kind," Alison said with guilt in her voice as she felt guilty to remind Blu about such a sad thing.

"I never said that I was the last of my kind," Blu chcukled."You're not?but you just said you were?"Alison asked with her head cocked in confusion.

"I said I was the last male,there's still a female Blue macaw," Blu replied,he was obvioulsy referring to me.

"Oh,there's good,is she your mate?"Alison asked." No,I just met her yesterday,she is bascially the reason I even came to Rio,"Blu replied.

At that moment,the Bartender returned with the Mango juice that Alison ordered."Here's your drink Mdm,"The Bartender said in a poilet manner as he place the cup of Mango juice on the table.

"Thanks,"Alison thanked the Bartnedder to acknowledge the excellent service that he had provided.

"So where is she?"Alison inquired and on that exact moment,I walked into the first thing I saw was Blu talking to a red macaw at the Bar.

I walked over to join them and Blu immediately saw me approaching," there she is,"Blu siad with a wing tip pointed at me.

I sat down on the chair next to Blu and asked,"What's going on,who is she?"

"Jewel meet Alison and Alison meet Jewel,"Blu introduced us,we smiled at each other as we exchanged wing shake.

"Nice to meet you,Jewel,"Alison said and I said the same thing back to her," Nice to meet you too."

We both sat back down on the chair and before we had any chance to talk to each other,Nico flew over in a frantic way.

He tried to say something but he was panting so much that it was impossible to make out what he was trying to say."Calm down!tlak to us slowly,"I exclaimed.

Nico took several deep breath before he said,"There are some big muscular birds outisde the club looking for you two and they do not look friendly at all."

Blu and I exchanged worried looks at each other before we got off the chair to make our way to the didn't know who was outside waiting for us but whatever their motive is,I'm ready to face them but I'm not so sure about Blu.


	9. Escape

**Hey guys!finally back with this story,sorry for the long wait but are it is,hope you guys like it and I also hope that you guys had a awesome first five days of 2016:)**

We made our way out of the club with Nico following closely behind us. When we were outside the club,we saw two big muscular birds staring at us with their wings folded.

"Hello my friends,"They said in a sarcastic tone as they stared down at us in an intimidating manner.

The first thing that we shouldn't do in this type of situation is panicked and show fear to our attacker and that is exactly what I did,I stood my ground and showed no signs of fear.

"What do you want!"I shouted,trying to sound as threatening as possible.

They both laughed sinisterly before one of them replied," We want the both of you!"

Blu and I was taken aback,why would two birds that we don't even know have something against us. I was about to ask that question but Blu but me to it.

"What do you want with us?"Blu inquired.

"No,no,no we don't want you,it's our boss who wants the both of you,"One of them replied. "And we are here to make sure he does,"The other bird added.

There was no doubt about it,this two birds meant harm and they were surely not here to make friends with us. "And I'm gonna make sure he don't!"I shouted with my wings clenched.

"Too bad!the both of you are coming with us weather you like it or not!"They shouted, with their voice full of cockiness.

Logically speaking,it was physically impossible for both Blu and I to defeat this too birds,but I'm sure if we used our brains we would be able to figure away out of this.

"Blu,any bright ideas?"I asked,in a yelling whisper. Blu turned to me and smiled nervously before replying,"a…...nope."

The two bigger Macaws came charging at us,I could had just flown away but I couldn't just leave Blu behind. All of a sudden,Alison came out of nowhere and stood right in the path of the two macaws,before she yelled at the top of her lungs,"Stopppppp!"

All of us,including the two big Macaws were taken a back by Alison quite unusual and random action that they actually stopped in their path.

"Who the hell are you!"One of the big Macaw shouted. "Get out of our way!"

"Come on gentlemans there's no need to be rude,my name is Alison and I just want to be frineds,"Alison replied,while bearing a smile on her face.

"Are you crazy or something!"One of the big Macaw shouted and I must admit I do agree with him on that,I do feel that something isn't quite right with Alison's mind.

I continued observing with my head cocked in disbelief as Alison continued to talk to the two big Macaws. "It's not nice to call someone you just met crazy,"Alison said,keeping amazingly calm.

"What is she doing?"I thought and at that moment,I saw her waving her wing at me. At first I didn't know what it was supposed to mean but after a while I figured it out.

"Blu,she's distracting them for us,we need to leave now!"I told Blu in a telling whisper. I know it may be cruel to just leave her here and ran off on our own but it's survival and after all they are only after is and not her.

"You sure that's what she's trying to say?"Blu inquired. "Yes!"I shouted "We need to leave now!"

I ran over to Blu and grabbed him by the wing before pulling him along with me. "Wo!wo! Wait up we can't just leave her here!"Blu excalimed as he struggled to regain his balance as I was still pulling him along.

"Don't worry she will be fine,I know a tough girl when I see one,"I replied.

"You see,the both of you should do a honest job and start your own family,"Alison said while she blocked the way of the two big macaws.

"They are gone!"One of the Big Macaw shouted. "You were ditracting us!"

Alison smriked at them and replied,"and thank you for being so dumb to play along" Alison took flight and flew as fast as she could away from the area.

"Should we go after her?"The big Macaw asked his partner.

"No,leave her,out goal is to capture the two blue macaw,"His partner replied.

Me and Blu were running around the market,as fast as our talons could bring us,this place was like a maze,finding the exit was almost impossible.

"Follow closely!"I shouted to Blu as we weaved around fruit stands and the legs of the people here.

I looked up to the sky and saw the two big Macaw flying straight for is,we would never be able to out run them like this,our best chance was to take them out.

"Follow what I do closely!"I instructed. "You sure you know what you are doing?"Blu asked.

"While if you know what to do,in fine with you leading,"I replied. Blu shut up and replied,"ok,you lead."as he clearly had no idea what to do.

"Ran towards that stand!"I shouted with a wing pointed to a fruit stand that was selling watermelons.

"Alright Blu stop here,"I said much to his surprise.

"Stop?why are we stopping?"He inquired.

"Just trust me,i have a plan,"I replied reassuringly.

"On the count of three Blu, I want you to jumped to your left and I will jump to my right,"I instructed.

"Alright I got it,"Blu replied.

The two big Macaws had located Blu and I,seeing is standing still there they must have thought we had given up,but little did they know it was all part of my plan.

"There they are!they must have given up!"one of them shouted. "let's get them!"

They went into a dive,diving straight for me and Blu. "One,"I counted with my eyes still in them.

"Two,"At The count of two,they were probably just a few metres away from us but that was good enough for my plan to work.

"Three! Blu jump now!"I shouted as I jumped to the left while Blu jumped to his right just like my plan.

And just like how I thought,the two big Macaws were going to fast to stop in time and so they ended up colliding head first into the fruit stand before they fell belly first into the floor.

"You will pay for this!"One of them shouted as he got up. I smiled at him and said,"look up." He looked up and the last thing he would have saw was a giant watermelon falling straight for him.

"This is gonna hurt,alot,"He said his last words before he was flattern by the watermelon.

I laughed and shouted,"You guys are dumb!"

"Alright,let's go Blu,"I said. We both made our way of the crazily crowded market and headed for somewhere peaceful.

We were walking in the streets,as the sun started to set. "Another day had just passed," I said,ending the silence between us.

"Yeah...it's crazy how fast times move right?"Blu replied. "Yeah….it is,"I sigh while looking down at my talons.

"So have you ever thought about wanting to learn to fly?"I asked a I was out of topics to talk to him about.

"Sometimes,but I never really had anyone to teach me,"he replied.

"Don't you have parents?"I inquired as I was unaware of his troubling past.

"I was separated from my family since young and never learned how to fly,"He replied. He had certainly touched that soft part in my heart as I coudnt help but to feel sorry for him.

I may have lost my parents but at least I will got to spend a good quality 4 years with them but Blu on thither hand maybe had less that half a year. That will explain a lot of things.


End file.
